


untitled for now

by MoonisthenewKira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Charlie, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha OCs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Beta Adam, Beta Castiel, Beta Gadreel, Beta Jo, Beta OC, F/F, F/M, Giant prologue of my headcanon, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sam, Theta Anna, Theta Samandriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonisthenewKira/pseuds/MoonisthenewKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is hard, ask anyone. Roommates sexile, and finals make you want to pitch yourself out the library window. This story follows a rag-tag group of shifters as they go through this experience. Starts with Sam Winchester's first semester and goes from there. Established Destiel. Title will be updated...eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- From the Notes of Evelyn Crowe, M.D.

Shifters have been around since the beginnings of humanity. Scientists hypothesize that it was a co-evolution, as the species of creatures a shifter can turn into matches the creatures of the region that shifter inhabits. Despite this, they are of the minority, having been persecuted and hunted during the Middle Ages. As of the modern ages, there is still slight discrimination, but both species have reached a point of peace.

                Despite the many different species of shifter creatures, there is a basic echelon that is accepted worldwide. There are four categories of shifter: Alpha, Beta, Theta, and Omega. Each category has specific biological differences, modified throughout centuries of evolution. Let us start with the Alphas.

                Alpha females, though somewhat a rarity, are easy to spot in a crowd. They carry themselves with pride and exude self-confidence. Biologically, Alpha females emit Alpha pheromones at presentation, a phenomenon that occurs between the ages of thirteen and twenty, with those presenting later during that range mainly being Betas. The presenting process is still an extremely unknown process-all that is for certain is that hormones change, causing a pheromone shift and stimulates first heats or secondary Alpha characteristics. Alpha females have large clitorises, and create specialized sperm released upon climax, allowing impregnation from vagina-to-vagina contact with non-Alpha females. Due to their specialized ovaries, both eggs and sperm can develop. The pheromones of the other partner within a mated pair determines the release of eggs or sperm. Alpha-Alpha pairings show this phenomenon. Alpha females can only be impregnated by Alpha males, in any other male mate, a surrogate will be needed.

                Alpha males are easier to understand and identify, as they tend to have stronger Alpha pheromones. Alpha males have larger, thicker penises and in some species there are knots at the base of the penis. Alpha males are what come to mind when the term “Alpha” is mentioned.

                Beta biology is almost exactly similar to human biology, with the exception of scent changes and a light heat in females.

                Thetas and Omegas are most interesting. Theta females have moderately large breasts and wider hips compared to Alpha and Beta females. They experience a heat, in which they can conceive via Alphas, Beta males, and Theta males. Theta males have a smaller penis compared to Beta and Alpha males and have a modified cloaca within the anus. The cloacal flap opens during arousal and heat, and leads to an ovariohyster system surprisingly similar to a human female’s. Small ovaries lead into a uterine complex that, if a sample of unknown origin came into my lab, I would think they were of a small human female. Theta males experience heat, but unlike females, they produce a lubricant along with having an increased sex drive. Theta males, like other males, have a prostate gland that gives sexual pleasure along with providing the necessary secretions for ejaculate. It is also theorized that the prostate in both Theta and Omega males produces the lubricant secreted during heat. As Theta males can be impregnated, during birth the cloacal flap opens and the anus dilates, much like a cervix.

                For centuries, Omegas have been seen as lower or second class by shifters and humans. It was only until fairly recently that Omegas were allowed to continue education instead of being mated off or passed around as “breeders”. Despite this, Omegas are rare in the workforce, unless they are in nurturing positions or working as homemakers. Omega females have the “perfect breeding body”-wide hips and large breasts. This is also in part to their ability to be impregnated by all males minus Omega males and Alpha females. Like Theta females, they experience heat. Omega males, strangely enough, have no testes. They produce spermless ejaculate, and have the same physiological setup as Theta males, but with mature human female-sized ovaries. They too experience heat.

                As previously mentioned, heat is experienced differently between males and females, and even between echelons. A female heat can be likened to a menstrual period, with mood swings, cramping, and enhanced pheromones. However, this is a peak fertilization period, unlike the end of the fertile cycle with humans. Males secrete a lubricant from the prostate, commonly called “slick” by the general public. They also experience the symptoms that females do. Both forms of heat increase sex drive. Alpha males go into a rut, also a period of increased sex drive. Many in a long-term mated pair find that their ruts eventually sync up with the heats of their mate.

                With the changing of times comes the changing of attitudes and technologies. Shifters can now attend colleges with humans, though often separated into dorms that are shifter-only. Shifter-human couples are now more widely accepted, the first legal union happening in 2002. However, there has been no recorded living human-shifter hybrid offspring. In the late 1970s, the first successful surrogate program was put into place. Surrogates are normally Theta and Omega females that carry a child for mated pairs that cannot conceive. To maintain the original lineage, artificially created eggs are placed into the surrogate. These eggs can either be from an induced heat or scientifically created by combining genetic material into an empty (no original DNA) egg from the surrogate. Heat suppressants have come a long way, now a monthly pill instead of a daily injection. The suppressant all but removes the pheromones given off from the heat, allowing unmated or unmarked individuals to be safe in public.

                Finally, as shifters are once again gaining in number, the number of cross-species mated pairs are increasing as well, even though most mate within their animal form species. The offspring of these unions take the animal form of the “dominate” mate. “Dominate” in this sense means the mate that impregnates the other. In surrogacies, genetic manipulation or testing may be done, or, in the cases of Alpha male-non conceiving male mated pairs, for example, the species of the higher echelon is favoured.

                Scientists are still looking for why shifters came to be, and why such evolution of different biologies was naturally favoured. Until then, all that can be done is more research and theoretical tests. 


	2. Chapter 1- Moving In

“C’mon, Sam! We have a half-hour in order to move all our stuff in.” Dean hands his younger brother some boxes from the back of his beloved Impala before taking some himself.

                “You sure Adam said he’d bring the fridge?”

                “Yes, Dean, I’m sure.” Sam juggles the boxes a little in order to open the door to the dorm hall, no key code necessary for move in, a fact that everyone was grateful for that day. They make their way to one of the elevators on the ground floor, Dean pushing the buttons for floors four and seven.

                “Trunk’s still unlocked, in case you get done putting down boxes before me,” Dean tells him as the elevator hits floor four, the one where Sam’s room is located. Sam nods and heads down the left hallway towards his room. The doors close and the elevator drops Dean off on floor seven. Sam takes the room key out of his pocket and opened the door to room four thirty seven. He sees that Adam was there earlier, as one of the two desks has items on it and one of the beds is piled with boxes and a suitcase. He sets down his stuff and goes back down, making sure he has the key still.

                Dean groans as the elevator dings for level seven of the nine story dormitory. Room seven eighteen…there! He fumbles for the key, but the door opens before he has a chance to unlock it. His eyes light up at the sight of his roommate.

                “Hey, Cas! I thought you were moving in tomorrow.”

                The other male shrugs, “Azrael thought today would be less busy. I still don’t understand why, after two years of off-campus, we’re suddenly in a dorm again.”

                “Because I wanna keep an eye on my brother, make sure he’s in with the right people and stuff.” Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean.

                “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Castiel Noskov.” Dean tried his best Alpha voice, the one that made Sam do anything, but the Beta in front of him was unfazed. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same.”

                “No, but I will tell you that you should finish moving in.” Dean groans again and moves to the door, “You finished?”

                “Yeah, and the door’ll be unlocked.”

                “Cool, thanks.” Dean goes back to the ground floor, set to retrieve the last few items from the car. He sees Sam out there as well and opts to scare him with a well-placed poke in the ribs. He succeeds, and Sam jumps a good six inches into the air.

                “Dude! What the fuck!” Sam yells as Dean doubles over in laughter. He smacks his brother over the head, “Jerk.”

                “Damn right, Bitch!” Dean sniggers, pulling out his backpack and another small box. He makes his way back to his room and sees Castiel talking to another.

                “Somethin’ wrong?” He asks, trying to worm his way around the unknown individual and into the room so he could deposit what he was holding. Castiel shakes his head and moves over so that Dean can get through and the person he was talking to walks off. Dean places the box and backpack on his desk, “What was that all about?”

                Castiel sighs, “Someone told that we’re mates. I don’t know who, but I doubt it’s anyone we know personally. That was our RA, he wanted to know details about our relationship. I politely told him it wasn’t any of his business, we’ve been together for over five years, and we won’t be any trouble.”

                Dean whistles, “Damn, Cas. Look at you, taking charge.” He kisses his mate’s cheek. “Wanna help me unpack, babe?”

                “Not really, but I have a feeling you won’t give me a choice.”

                Dean gives him a big grin, “Correct! But I need to go bring my car to the lot and make sure Sammy has everything first.”

                “Then go. If you don’t take too long maybe I won’t go to lunch without you.” Dean gives a mock salute and leaves, heading down the stairs in order to find his brother’s room. He wanders the halls, looking at the name cards on doors until he hits Sam’s. He flinches slightly at the small Omega symbol by his name; even though all name cards have symbols, he doesn’t want anyone knowing of Sam’s Omega-ness due to Protective Older Brother Syndrome. He knocks to the tune of “Highway To Hell” and the door opens to reveal Sam.

                “Where’s Adam?” He asks.

                Sam shrugs, “Dunno. He wasn’t here when I got to the room. All his stuff’s here though.”

                “Okay, that’s fine. Do you have everything?”

                “I’m sure I do.”

                “You got enough suppressants?

                “We counted them this morning, you know I have enough for semester.”

                Dean sighs, “I know, I just wanna make sure.”

                Sam smirks slightly at his older brother, “’sides, it’s not like you’re going to have much to worry about, Adam’s our cousin. Imagine those pups.”

                Dean shudders, “No. Don’t EVER speak to me about that, y’hear? No. Off limits.” Sam laughs loudly at his brother’s expression. Dean manages a smile after the initial disgust wears off, “You’re gonna pay for that. Don’t start thinkin’ you’re immune to pranks.”

                Sam grins, “Never thought I was.”

                “And if I find out you were the one that told about me and Cas being mates…” he lets the threat hang.

                Sam’s jaw drops, “Dammit! I didn’t know you actually went through with it! Otherwise I so would’ve.” That earns him a smack on the head from Dean, along with the customary “Bitch”.

                “Jerk.”

                Dean looks around the room, “Looks like you’re pretty settled in already. That’s good.” He looks at the time shown on the clock on Sam’s desk, “Cas promised to take me out to lunch, so,” he puts a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder, “I’ll see ya later, okay? Text me when Adam gets here, haven’t seen him in years.”

                Sam nods, “Okay. Now go on your date you nerd. You two are so cute it disgusts me.”

                “Oh I bet you’ll be ten times worse when you find a mate, just watch!” With that he starts heading back up to his room and mate.

                “You’re disgustingly in love and sappy, Dean Winchester!” Sam calls after him, laughing at the middle finger given to him. He turns back to his room, still not fully unpacked, and returns to arranging his desk.


End file.
